


geometry

by moroodors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroodors/pseuds/moroodors
Summary: how stanford's life was changed by the people around himora soulmate au in which a symbol representing your soulmate appears on your skin





	geometry

Something interesting Stanford Pines has learnt while traveling the multiverse is that not all universes have soulmates like his.

Some believe in romantic soulmates, but go off only of feeling and nothing else to determine who's is who. Others have soulmates but have different tells that could be the first words on your wrist, matching eye colors, shared pain, and an infinite amount of more. Some didn't believe in soulmates at all.

Stanford's own dimension defined soulmates as souls that are connected, that that soul has a large impact on your life. A soulmate does not have to romantic; it could be: a best friend, a dog, an enemy, a twin brother, and just about anything else. Symbols that represent the soulmate appear on your skin at any point in your life. People could have hundreds of symbols decorate their bodies, or none.

Stanford was born with a symbol, which was rare. It simply was a black line that turned itself three times, forming a triangle that took up most of Stanford's back. He didn't know who is represented for a long time. But, as soon as he met Bill Cipher, Ford knew. He knew. 

(Bill Cipher completely made Stanford into a different person. It makes sense that his is the largest, the largest that Ford has ever seen, really.)

Stanley got a symbol relatively early as well, at the young age of five. A six-fingered hand taking the entirety of the outside of his upper arm. He was heart-broken when Ford didn't get a matching one soon after.

At eighteen, Ford had his second symbol appear. A simple drawing on a banjo on the inside of his wrist. When Ford met Fiddleford, Fiddleford had a large six-fingered hand on his thigh. 

(Fiddleford might not have as great as an impact as others, but he earns his spot. He was Ford's first real friend and eventual lover. A genius that taught Ford things that can never be taught in a classroom: how to love life, see hope, laugh until you cry, build a killer robot, among other things.)

When it was Ford on his own against Bill Cipher and his own mind, paranoia eating him from the inside-out, Ford had his third symbol appear. It was a strange picture on the side of his neck. He didn't recognize the symbol until it was burned into his brother's back. It makes sense, Ford thought, falling for infinity in blue, that now would he have a symbol for Stan. He had been surprised, a life time ago, when he didn't get a symbol for Stan after he broke Ford's machine. It makes more sense now. 

(The science fair. The portal. The stolen identity. It was only a matter of time.) 

It was thirty years later when Ford had his fourth and fifth symbols appear. A shooting star and a little dipper on his forearm, each about the length of a pointer finger. Ford couldn't help but notice that Stan also had these same symbols, but on his back and larger than Ford's. 

(Honestly, Ford was confused about the shooting star for a while. He loved Mabel, of course; but, he loved his parents and they weren't symbols on his body. He asked Stan about it. Stan had just smiled and said in that perpetual gruff voice of his, "It's thanks to her that you're even in this dimension. She believed in you when everything around her was telling her not to.")

(Dipper, oh Dipper. He had poured himself over Ford's books and taught Ford how to have an eagerness for life and it's mysteries once again. He was someone that Ford could teach, pass his knowledge on to. He was already ten times the man that Ford could ever be and he was only thirteen. He really was remarkable.)

Ford could also notice that Stan only had one more symbol, a question mark that ran the length of his shin. 

-

Bill Cipher. Fiddleford McGucket. Stanley Pines. Mabel Pines. Dipper Pines. 

All people that changed Stanford's life, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
